


College Puppies

by lilnaugrim



Series: College [9]
Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Charmed - Freeform, M/M, Puppy Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilnaugrim/pseuds/lilnaugrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets turned into an adorable four month old golden retriever puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Puppies

                Steve woke with what appeared to be a headache, he wasn't sure where it came from but all he knew was that everything seemed so loud and bright. He remembered going to that party last night, another one of Thor's. He also remembered meeting his brother Loki but he didn't remember drinking or anything and Tony only had a beer so neither of them were drunk. So why did he feel like he was hit by a train or something? He groaned to himself and turned from his back to cuddle with his boyfriend; Tony Stark. He gave a yawn and finally opened his eyes.

  "Tony?" Steve asked upon seeing nothing except a large wall of grey. Steve sat up and looked up the grey wall to find that it ended with Tony's messy black hair. "Why is everything so…big?" Steve asked and got up to find he was kneeling on all fours. He looked down to see something very odd. "Paws?!" Steve shrieked which came out as a loud puppy bark. "Tony I've been turned into a puppy! Oh god, what do I do!? I've got classes today and—" Steve's yelled was translated into puppy barks and shrieks for Tony as the genius woke up with a start.

  "I'm up, I'm up!" Tony sat up and carefully opened his eyes as he rubbed a hand into them. He yawned and looked around, finally registering that there was a golden puppy barking nonstop next to him. "What the—?" Tony stared down at what appeared to be a four month old Golden Retriever. Tony moved to his side only to find just how close to the edge of the bed he was and fell off with a loud crash and yelp.

  "Tony! Are you okay?" Steve was up in an instant as he took a flying leap off the bed and plopped onto Tony's chest while the boy groaned beneath him. "Are you? Tony, answer me, are you okay!?" Steve asked but it still came out as barks.

  "Fuck, hey little guy, hey stop being so loud would you?" Tony covered the puppy's mouth and Steve instantly quieted up. "Where's Steve, Steve?" Tony yelled as he put the puppy off to his side and tried to sit up.

  "I'm here," Steve sat down next to Tony.

  "Steve?" Tony yelled again and another bark came from the puppy. "Come on, let's go find Steve. He doesn't have class until ten anyway so he can't have gone far," Tony got up and swooped down to pick up the puppy and bring him out to the kitchen.

  "Tony, I'm right here! Why can't you understand that!?" Steve was nearly growling in his frustration.

  "Oh, don't like to be held? Sorry there little guy," Tony looked at the growling puppy in his arms and set him down.

  "No! No you're not understanding Tony!" Steve yipped up at Tony.

  "Quiet or you'll wake Clint, he's grumpy in the morning you know," Tony went to look in the living room, bathroom and even out in the hall leading to the elevator and stairs.

  "What do you mean I'm grumpy in the morning Stark?" Clint's voice rang through the quiet apartment.

  "Ha, good morning to you too sunshine," Tony came back into the apartment. Steve sat down and waited patiently for someone to see him again.

  "Hey, where'd you get the puppy? Shit, he's fucking adorable!" Clint came out of his room and practically dove to pet the puppy.

  "I woke up with him, hey have you seen Steve? Did he leave already?" Tony asked and Steve tried talking once again.

  "I'm right here damnit!" Steve said but Clint was laughing at the tiny barking sounds.

  "No I haven't, I didn't hear him leave either. Why don't you try his cell?" Clint sat crisscross to play with the large puppy.

  "Good idea," Steve watched Tony as he left the kitchen back to their bedroom.

  "Hey there buddy, I wonder where you came from. We should keep you, I think you'd be good for Tony," Clint was grinning at him and Steve sighed. Suddenly an amazing feeling overcame him and he found himself on his back with Clint's careful hand rubbing at his belly. "Oh you like that?" Clint laughed as he watched the puppy squirm with delight.

  "Oh my god, that's amazing! Keep doing that!" Steve replied and suddenly found an extra limb wagging of its own accord. A tail! Steve suddenly was back on all fours and looking back at this thing that was moving from his backside. He had this sudden urge to try to grab onto it but he resisted when Clint's hand came back to rub behind his ears and under his chin.

  "Hey, you've got tags," Clint stopped and picked the heavy puppy up to his lap to inspect the tags. Steve had never been so grateful for his father's dog tags that he always wore. "Joseph Rogers?" Clint read the tag and looked up as Tony came in.

  "Steve left his phone on the table," Tony said solemnly.

  "Tony, what did you two do last night?" Clint asked still holding the patient puppy Steve.

  "Um went to Thor's party, why?" Tony scratched his head and sat at the island as he looked down at the puppy.

  "Anything weird happen or someone say something weird? Because I think I've found Steve," Clint said, his eyes never leaving Tony.

  "Yes! It's me! I'm right here!" Steve yipped.

  "Well I mean there was Loki, he was weird in and of himself—why, where's Steve?" Tony asked getting a little defensive.

  "Right here," Clint picked the dog up and Steve's tail started to wag like crazy and he gave a very canine smile to Tony.

  "What? That's a dog not Steve," Tony frowned and Clint laughed.

  "Sure but doesn't Steve always wear those dog tags? The ones from his dad?" Clint asked.

  "Yeah," Tony nodded suspiciously.

  "Ever read them?"

  "Yeah it was just his father's name James or Joe or something like that," Tony waved off.

  "Alright then, so have a look at the puppy's collar," Clint offered the dog and Tony took him. Cradling him with one arm he took his hand to pick up the rectangle shaped pendant and read the engraving.

  "Steve?!" Tony exclaimed as the puppy barked in affirmation. "Oh my god!" Tony hugged the puppy to him. Steve was close to Tony's neck and couldn't help it when his long tongue rolled out and started to lick at the boy's neck.

  "I told you I was here the whole time!" Steve barked and Tony had to pull his ear away.

  "Geez for a puppy you sure do have a strong bark," Tony laughed and put Steve down on the floor. Steve looked around and remembered the stack of games in the corner of the living room. He raced into the room to find the Scrabble game. It was only fitting that he and Tony had watched the newer version of The Shaggy Dog only a week ago.

  "Steve, where are you going? You'd better not be peeing on my carpet!" Tony ran after the dog and Clint followed. Tony saw the puppy tugging at the Scrabble game and had to calm himself out of a laughing fit and help him.

  "You need to stop watching so many movies," Clint shook his head as Tony lifted the game and took out the bag of letters for Steve. He scattered them on the floor and went about turning them face up so Steve could push them and say what he wanted to say.

  "Okay, go ahead buddy," Tony nodded and Steve set into action. Tony watched as Steve pushed letters into place, his tail wagging the entire time. "H-U-N-G-R-Y, oh right food. Uh, what do puppies eat?" Tony looked to Clint who shrugged his shoulders.

  "Usually puppy food but I don't think they sell that around campus, can he eat cereal? I think there's some honey nut cheerios in the cupboard somewhere," Clint got up to inspect the kitchen while Steve was busy rearranging the letters again.

  "He says the cereal is fine," Tony replied for Steve when he was done with the letters.

  "Alright, I'll put a bit of milk in it for him too," Clint called and Tony nodded as he looked down at his puppy and sighed.

  "Oh you've got class today, don't you?" Tony asked and the puppy whined with a fleeting nod of his head. "What the fuck am I supposed to tell Logan? That we went to a party and there was magic and you turned into a puppy?!" Tony asked Steve and the puppy just tilted his head. Tony sighed once more and leaned his head on his hand which was propped up on his knee. Steve got up in an instant and started to rearrange the letters once more.

  "L-O-K-I D-I-D T-H-I-S?"

  "I'm pretty fucking sure; remember at the party last night when Thor introduced us? Loki was like staring at you and proclaiming how you'd make the cutest fucking puppy alive—well I guess he was right—but that's beside the point!" Tony told Steve. Steve nodded and gave a puppy smile. "Yeah, you're cute," Tony reached out to scratch at Steve's ears.

                Steve was completely content when his ears were being rubbed or his chin scratched. He ran to the bowl of cereal when it was presented to him and the whole time he ate his tail wagged nonstop. He couldn't control this new limb very well but he was at least grateful he'd been turned into a puppy that knew how to walk and run. He couldn't think about if his puppy form had ended up younger and he couldn't communicate with Tony or Clint.

                Soon he was getting a leash attached to his collar and the boys above him were arguing over something. Steve was too occupied on chewing on the leather leash wondering where Tony had gotten it from. Then Steve found his nose was wiggling as he sniffed the material and his eyes went wide. He didn't want to ask Tony why the leash he was now wearing smelled like Tony after sex.

  "Come on Steve, let's go find your professor," Tony eventually tugged on the leash but Steve had worn himself out by playing tug-o-war with the leash while Tony and Clint talked. Tony ended up with a backpack that held extra clothes for Steve if he happened to turn back while they were out of the apartment—heaven forbid.

  "God Steve, why are you so fucking adorable?!" Clint squeaked when Steve's puppy eyelids started to droop with the tiredness.

  "Clint, shut up," Tony gave him an agitated look as he bent down to scoop up his puppy. "See you after class," Tony waved and finally left the apartment as Steve took a little nap in Tony's arms.

                Tony hadn't realized how heavy a puppy got after totting it around for a few minutes.

  "You need to lay off the chocolate buddy," Tony groaned when he found Thor and Loki walking towards him, no doubt just coming from a class by the looks of it.

  "Tony!" Thor waved and Tony waved as he woke Steve, apologized and set him on the ground.

  "Loki, what the fuck did you do to my boyfriend!?" Tony hissed at the pair when they had come close enough.

  "Me? Why would you ever believe that I had a hand in this?" Loki asked, seemingly offended.

  "I know it was you fuck-tard! You're the one who was saying Steve would look fucking adorable as a puppy," Tony growled, gripping the leash with all his might.

  "That I did, but still, what evidence leads you to this conclusion that I had any hand in this matter?" Loki asked as he crouched down to pet the still waking Steve.

  "Because you were the only one I didn't know at that party last night so for all I know you could have slipped something in Steve's drink and made him like this. I'm pretty fucking sure I don't believe in magic but this is getting me damn close!" Tony was losing his temper and losing it fast as the black haired boy just gracefully stood back up and looked Tony square in the eye.

  "It was not I who charmed the boy, only mere words were said. However he was charmed and it should wear off in a day or two," Loki nodded to the pair and went around Tony.

  "I am sorry for our dear Captain, may he recover swiftly!" Thor patted Tony on the shoulder and gave an apologetic look for his brother before chasing after him. Steve whimpered at Tony's feet and Tony looked down.

  "I'm sorry buddy; we'll just have to wait it out. At least you'll turn back eventually…" Tony trailed off with the thought of another person having loved him only to leave. "Come on, let's go find Logan," Tony started to walk and Steve ran to catch up so the leash didn't choke him.

\--

  "Say that again? I don't think I'm fully understanding—" Logan stood there mocking Tony after he explained what went wrong. "You're telling me that Steve Rogers has turned into this dog?" Logan asked and Tony nodded. Steve was barking upwards to his Professor. "Prove it."

  "Uh Steve, roll over?" Tony couldn't think of anything else. Steve raised his eyebrow up at Tony, hopefully it conveyed to him but he did it anyway.

  "Any dog can do that, here let's try this. Rogers—if that really is you—bark five times if I told you to fuck off the first day," Logan grinned like he had won a battle. But then Steve started to bark and he barked five times. "Well, I guess I do believe in fairies then," Logan dipped his head to Tony.

  "Sorry to startle you, kid," Logan apologized as he went around the class room to see how his students were doing.

  "Yeah it's fine," Steve looked up to see Tony sit down hard on the chair. Steve could sense the guilt and the sadness in him so he stood on his hind legs with his front paws on Tony's knees. Tony looked down and gave a small smile as he bent down to pick Steve up. Steve started to whimper until Tony took to petting him in slow gentle motions. He wished that he could tell Tony everything was going to be okay and not to worry so much.

                Steve pushed his head into the crook of Tony's elbow after he had laid down on his lap and gently licked at the forearm there.

  "Steve, stop," Tony was pulled from his trance and Steve was up in an instant, front paws up on Tony's chest.

  "It's going to be okay Tony, everything will be fine," Steve whimpered to him and Tony gave a small smile again.

  "Stop it, you're distracting the kids from their work," Tony bent down to kiss the puppy forehead. Steve lifted his head just in time to lap under Tony's chin.

  "I—" Steve started and realized that he could almost make his yowl sound like the letter 'I'. He remembered seeing videos of dogs who could say 'I love you' in the most adorable way so he had to try.

  "I wub you" is more of how it came out. Tony's eyebrows shot up as Steve repeated it, stronger this time and Tony was laughed.

  "Oh Steve you really _are_ fucking adorable—I love you too babe," Tony smiled, for real this time and Steve gave a little approving woof.

                Steve sat there for a while on his boyfriend's lap just surveying the classroom. Everything was different and in greyscale, he watched a girl in front of him work away and wanted to tell her to draw the darkest object first and then go for the lighter ones. But alas he was a dog and couldn't talk human right now. So he sat there until the class was up. Logan had wanted to talk to Tony about something that he couldn't remember. Actually he couldn't even remember what he had for breakfast this morning since his mind was racing with this to distract him.

  "What, you want to go play?" Tony asked when Steve turned to put his paws on his chest again, wagging his tail. Steve yipped and Tony shrugged, he unclipped the leash and Steve quickly hopped off his perch. Steve ran as fast as he could around the room, most of the students were packing up since the class had ended but they were distracted by the puppy. Steve adored the attention right now as hands came out from everywhere to pet him and rub him. He ended up on his back with his foot going a mile a minute because one kid found _that spot_ and it drove Steve insane.

                Steve felt like it was only a few seconds and the hands were disappearing leaving him to whimper. He looked around, all the "horses" were empty now and he could very strongly smell the scent of charcoal and graphite. He sneezed when he breathed in pastel powders and stood up. Suddenly his name was being called and he perked up, he then bounded over to his ~~master~~ boyfriend.

  "Hey—um, do you need to…uhh go outside or anything?" Tony asked him and Steve stood there for a minute wondering what he was asking. As soon as he felt the nagging sensation between his legs he understood and barked in the most affirming way he possibly could. "Okay, just hold on a second," Tony clipped the leash back on before heading outside the Fine Arts building to a grassy patch. Steve barked at him and Tony rolled his eyes as he turned away from the dog.

                Tony looked around, they were at the edge of campus and across the road were thick woods. He looked up the road to find that no one was walking from the parking lot just now; the college seemed so…empty. Then Steve was at his side again rubbing against his leg in earnest.

  "Hey there buddy, want to go for a walk? I haven't actually had exercise in a while and you're always pushing me to walk," Tony mumbled to himself but smile when Steve barked and wagged his tail. So Tony started up towards the parking lot and the other apartment buildings that surrounded campus.

                They walked for what seemed an hour to Tony but when he looked down at his cell it had only been fifteen minutes. Steve was happily trotting at his side with his tongue rolled out of his mouth but otherwise didn't seem tired. Tony on the other hand felt exhausted like he'd been lifting weights all day. He looked around and realized he didn't exactly know where they were. He stopped and turned in a full circle before looking down at Steve who was looking up at him expectantly.

  "Uhh, I think I'm lost…" Tony confessed to his dog and Steve looked to his right. He began walking and pulling at his leash. "Wait," Tony stopped him and knelt down, "do you know the way home or do you just smell some other dog or pizza or something?" Tony asked realizing he was very hungry having not eaten all day. Steve barked at him and Tony sighed.

  "Okay barked four times for home and two for pizza," Tony said and Steve smiled. Steve wanted to tell him that if he'd been dropped ten miles away from home he'd still be able to find his way because Tony's scent was strong in his nose. So instead Steve barked four times and Tony nodded, standing up. Tony looked up to see a man walking towards them; Tony tried to ignore him and went on walking his dog.

                Suddenly the man turned when he was past them two and hit Tony in the back of the head with something that felt like the butt-end of a gun.

  "Hands up! Hands up, I don't want no funny business!" the man yelled at Tony who pointed a gun at the duo. Steve was protectively standing over his fallen friend growling and threatening the man. Tony groaned and turned over to put his hands up.

  "What do you want? What do you want my wallet or something? Here, take it!" Tony went to reach into his pocket but the guy was quicker to react. A bullet went clean through Tony's left triceps, missing the bone. Tony screamed in pain and Steve leapt at the attacker. Tony remembered hearing the man yell out and his cries were silenced with a crunch of Steve's jaw and then another bullet shot. Steve's whimper rang through Tony's memory as he blacked out. He prayed for the first time in his life that Steve was okay and perhaps the man's hand just hit him by accident.

                Tony recalled an ambulance siren and men rushing around him, he was calling out for Steve. Tony was loaded into the ambulance and taken to the hospital.

  "Steve!" Tony shouted when he woke up, pain coursing through his left arm and shoulder. A puppy yipped and then Tony opened his eyes to a very white room. He groaned and reached his right hand over to feel at the bandage but gentle puppy teeth were pulling his hand away.

  "You've got one loyal puppy there Mr. Stark," a woman's voice came through to him and he turned his head to see the nurse standing there checking his vitals.

  "What happened?" Tony's head ached and he couldn't tell where Steve was until the puppy padded up Tony's side and propped his head on Tony's chest. Tony smiled and started to pet his boyfriend, never been so happy to see that puppy face.

  "Your attacker shot you in the arm but thankfully it was clean and went right through. Seems that puppy of yours—Steve as you keep calling him, defended you and went after the man. Steve ended up breaking the man's neck," the nurse sighed and Steve looked so guilty and broken when Tony looked at him. Tony pulled at Steve's rump to see a blood soaked bandage on the puppy's leg, Tony gasped. "Steve was only grazed with a bullet, it should heal within a few weeks," the nurse informed him. There were tears falling from Tony's eyes which couldn't be helped. Steve climbed up onto Tony's chest and limped his way to Tony's face to lick him.

                All Steve wanted to do was hold his boyfriend and wipe away his tears, they were both alive and safe. No big damage to either of them but it was going to take a lot longer for Tony to heal. Steve knew how much Tony hated hospitals or treatment of any sort but he knew that he was going to be in here for a few days at least so they could regulate him and make sure any trauma was dealt with.

                It was late in the night already, Tony had texted Clint that he wasn't going to be home tonight and that Steve was safe with him. Clint didn't question anything, Tony was thankful for that. But he couldn't help his tears; he'd almost lost the one person he loved more than anything. He couldn't get past what had happened today, even with the puppy sleeping at his side.

                Tony looked down when Steve gave a whimper and his fur shivered under Tony's touch. More whimpers and a little growl, Steve must have been dreaming. Tony wondered if he was dreaming about this morning or if he was chasing squirrels in his dream. One more growl and Steve was up in an instant shaking like a Chihuahua.

  "I'm here Steve, it's okay," Tony gathered the shaking puppy in his arms as he make the bed incline a little more so Tony could sit up and bring his knees up to cradle his lover. Steve started to lick Tony's skin anywhere he could; making his way up to the underside of Tony's chin again. Steve's foot slipped and he fell away from Tony's chin with a disgruntled sound. Tony found it hard not to at least give a little smile to the cute puppy that was sitting on him.

  "How's your leg doing? God, Steve I'm so sorry, I should have never taken us on the walk—I'm so sorry," Tony cried out and covered his face with his good hand. Steve stood back up again and walked up to Tony's face and bit him on the nose.

  "Steve!" Tony exclaimed and the puppy looked smug. Steve began licking at Tony's cheek. Tony closed his eyes for a moment but something changed, the tongue felt different now and the weight of the puppy was gone. When Tony opened his eyes he got a chestful of Steve-ness.

  "Steve!" Tony again exclaimed, Steve stopped licking Tony's cheek and opened his eyes. He'd miss that bright blue of Tony's eyes and looked down at himself very much naked.

  "Tony," was the first word he whispered before kissing his boyfriend into a haze. "Tony I love you so much, Tony, please it wasn't your fault, he found us, we didn't go looking for him," Steve began to talk but Tony was too focused on the nakedness straddling his lap right now. Steve saw the glint in his eye and began shaking his head.

  "Tony, we're in a hospital, please no," Steve risked kissing him again, his palms flat against Tony's chest. Steve pushed Tony into the bed and sucked on Tony's tongue which had found its way into Steve's mouth. The wet slide of their tongues was making Tony burn with arousal but Steve wouldn't do it, not here and especially not after _that_.

  "Umm, who are you?" the nurse had returned to the room and Steve flushed the color of a ripe tomato. Tony let his legs stretch out and Steve slid off to hide his nakedness behind the bed.

  "Hi, I'm Steve," he offered and tried a shy smile.

  "Sweet cheeks, mind grabbing that bag? My boyfriend thinks he needs clothes," Tony grinned to the nurse as he pointed to the backpack on the ground.

  "Tony," Steve hissed as the nurse tentatively went to it and handed it over to Steve. "Uh thanks," he said and she nodded. Steve couldn't dress very quickly; his leg was in pain and very, very sore. The small bandage no longer covered the long gash on his thigh. The nurse was nice enough to give him a new bandage and some pain killers, not that they'd do much for him but he took them anyway in hopes.

  "God I'm so happy I can finally talk to you," Steve had gotten permission to lay down with Tony but nothing else must ensue and he promised the nurse nothing would.

  "I would go insane if I couldn't talk to people!" Tony said and Steve grinned as he kissed his cheek and nuzzled his nose into Tony's.

  "I don't mind not talking to people, but I hate not talking with you," Steve whispered with his arms protectively around his boyfriend. "Mm, you smell so good," Steve nosed at the edge of Tony's hairline behind his ear. There was a sharp breath as Steve licked the area and nibbled on the earlobe.

  "Are you sure we can't—"

  "No Tony, by the way when we get out of here I'm going to use that leash on you," Steve stared into Tony's tired blue eyes. The genius smirked.

  "That's what I've kept it for," Tony grinned and Steve huffed.

  "I know, I could _smell_ it," Steve bit down on Tony's jaw, Tony pulled away from the touch.

  "Steve stop it," Tony was trying to keep his self-control in check but the Soccer Captain was making it very hard for him to do.

  "I'm sorry, I still feel like a puppy and I just want to—"

  "No I don't want to know what you want to do because then I'll get in trouble and I don't want to deal with that right now!" Tony clamped a hand over Steve's mouth. Steve gave his lopsided smile, the one that told Tony it was the right thing to do.

  "We should sleep," Tony whispered as his good hand came up to gently rub at Steve's blonde hair making him nuzzle his nose into Tony's neck.

  "Sleep yeah, I should sleep. I'm exhausted, I've been running around all day and—" Tony didn't listen to the rest of what Steve had to say, just let him babble on as sleep took its course and took him away to dreamland where he was still safe with Steve.

                For a week Steve would continue to have side effects from being a puppy. He'd try to fit himself entirely on Tony's lap curled up, he'd lap at his milk when no one was looking and all he would eat were the damned Cheerios. More than once Tony found him with the leash in mouth sitting near the door waiting to go outside. It was driving Tony crazy yet he still found it overwhelmingly adorable.

  "Tooonnnnyyy!" Steve stretched after a movie; they had the apartment to themselves that night.

  "Hey, watch my arm," Tony patted Steve who had curled back up on his lap, although his entire lower half was still on the couch.

  "I know, I know," Steve nuzzled at the skin showing between the shirt and pants in front of him. Tony sighed and started to pet Steve's hair, it'd been officially a week that Steve hadn't been a puppy anymore. But as Tony lightly pressed behind Steve's ear he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Steve's leg had begun to twitch and move and Steve almost started to pant like a dog again.

  "Steve," Tony said gently and he opened his eyes to curse and tense his body up in frustration. Steve flipped onto his stomach, inadvertently burying his face into Tony's crotch.

  "What is it going to stop!?" Steve's muffled yell came and Tony actually felt bad for thinking it was cute.

  "I'm sure it will be soon babe," Tony mindlessly rubbed at Steve's back who sighed. Tony would have had a massive erection right now with Steve's face shoved down there but neither of them were in any condition to be having sex and honestly neither of them were in the mood. Steve flipped over and looked up to his boyfriend.

  "Don't suppose you've ever been turned into an animal before have you?" Steve asked and instantly regretted his wording but the glint in Tony's eyes didn't last very long, informing Steve that he was tired.

  "Not outside the bedroom, sorry babe," Tony rubbed his eyes with his right hand and placed it back down on Steve's abs as he huffed.

  "This sucks," Steve sat up and instead straddled Tony's lap but to only hug and kiss him lightly trying to get his human side to stay.

  "It could have been worse, you could have been stuck as a helpless kitten for three days," Tony smiled and let Steve do what he wanted. Steve gave a small smile and looked down at Tony's arm which was still in a sling from the accident. Tony saw where Steve was looking and gently touched his face.

  "Steve it wasn't your fault so don't even try to apologize to me," Tony said firmly but softly. Steve said nothing but let himself bury his head into the crook of Tony's neck and wrap his arms around him as Tony did the same. Steve breathed in the scent that was all Tony, he'd never forget the scent of his lover.

  "This isn't going to be the last of our college adventures is it?" Steve asked which made Tony laugh.

  "I seriously doubt it babe, seriously doubt it," Tony replied which made Steve smile satisfactorily.


End file.
